A dumb human, like you
by Rettastarkidklainer
Summary: Blaine Anderson has epilepsy. Five times he has a seizure and someone helps him and one time he's alone. Klaine and Anderbros mentioned.


**A/N hey guys, this is my first ever 5-in-1 fic. It's nice and Blangsty for you. In this particular fic, Blaine has epilepsy. Not Klaine-centric but there is Klaine and Anderbros. The name of this fix has been taken from 'Human' by the wonderful Darren Criss.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, or Darren or anything else you recognise. Also, I have a limited knowledge of epilepsy so please take everything I've written about it with a grain of salt.**

* * *

**The first time.**  
Cooper is 13 and Blaine is just 4. They're home alone for the day because their dad is out of town and their mom is working. Cooper is sitting at his desk doing homework and Blaine is downstairs, playing with Legos and running amock. Cooped isn't too concerned for his four year old brother. He can hear him, talking to himself and making noise, so he knows everything is ok.

That's when he first notices that something's wrong. He was working on a math equation but something felt wrong. He stopped for a moment then realised, except for the natural household noises, it was completely silent. Where was Blaine? "Blaine?!" Cooper called out into the silent house. When he didn't get a response he started to get concerned. He moved downstairs to search for Blaine. When he found his brother, he was terrified. Blaine was lying on the ground, unconscious, and was having a seizure.

Cooper knew from TV that holding him when he was having a seizure was dangerous for the both of them, but he was seriously freaked out. He did the only thing he could think of.

"911, what's your emergency?"  
"It's my little brother, he was playing downstairs and the house was all quiet and I found him and he's having a seizure and I don't know what to do!" Cooper was incredibly hysterical.  
"Ok, sweetie can you tell me what your name is and how old you are?" Her voice was calm and sweet, it soothed Cooper immensely.  
"C-Cooper Anderson, I'm 13."  
"Ok Cooper, and how old is your brother?"  
"Blaine, he's four."  
"Is he still having the seizure? How long has it gone for?"  
"Yeah, he's still going. It won't stop. He's been going about 4 minutes since I've been here but I don't know how long before I found him."  
"Ok sweetie, is your mom or dad or an adult there?"  
"No, it's just me and Blaine, Dad's out of town and Mom's at work."  
"Ok Cooper. I've got an ambulance on the way, I want you to call your mom and get her to meet you at the hospital. Ok?"  
"Oh, ok."

By the time the ambulance got there, Blaine had stopped seizing, he was still unconscious and Cooper hadn't wanted to move him in case he was injured. The paramedic let Cooper sit in the back with Blaine. There wasn't much they could do for the small boy before they got to the hospital, so Cooper just held his brother's limp hand in his own.

When they arrived at the hospital, Blaine was rushed into a trauma room and Cooper was left in the waiting room with a kind nurse who offered to stay with him until his mom got there. Frankly he appreciated the company.

Moments after his mother arrived, a doctor walked up to them both. "Mrs Anderson. Blaine is fine. A few bruises and a bump on the head is the worst of it. He's sleeping now, a seizure generally makes people very tired so don't be alarmed, it's perfectly normal. Now I'll need your permission, we'd like to do some tests and scans to determine the cause of the seizure."  
"Of course. Do what you need to do, money isn't an issue. Can I see him?"  
"Only for a short while, the sooner we do the tests the better. I'll take you to him now."

Cooper hated seeing his brother in the hospital bed. So unresponsive and tiny. Defenseless. He hated the looks of the bruises on his brother's arms and face which had already started to show. He hated everything about the whole situation. For the second time that day, Cooper held Blaine's limp hand in his own, until the nurses took him away to do some tests

When Blaine came back, he was awake and, aside from his confusion at being in hospital and the slight pain he was feeling from his limbs thrashing around, he was his normal self. And Cooper couldn't be happier.

Two days later, they were home from the hospital. Blaine had been diagnosed with epilepsy and Cooper and his mother had been trained to recognise the symptoms and know how to help Blaine in case of a seizure.

* * *

**The second time**  
Blaine had been in the hospital for the last six weeks. He'd been at a Sadie Hawkins dance and afterwards, he and his male date were beaten up by some jocks for being gay. After being comatose for four weeks and recovering for another two, Blaine was finally going home. "Mom stop fussing, I'm going to be fine. You've taken the week off to look after me even though I'm completely sure I can manage."  
"I know sweetie. I just wish you didn't have to deal with this."  
"Mom, it's not like it's your fault. I'm fine." Blaine sat down in the wheelchair that would take him out to the car. He'd insisted on walking but the brace on his knee made it difficult.

The short car ride to the Anderson household was filled with his mom fussing over him nonstop and him telling her to take a chill pill. It was all good natured fun between the pair when it had been very tense for the last few weeks.

His mom helped him out of the car and he hobbled inside. "Honey are sure you're ok? Do you need a hand getting into bed?"  
"Mom! I'm fine. I swear." She kept rambling on but he stopped listening.

Over the years, Blaine had learnt to recognise when he was about to have a seizure. For him, everything started moving in slow motion. This always lasted for around 20 seconds before he blacked out. When this happened that day, he called out to his mom. "Mom!"  
"I know, I know. You're gonna be fine, I need to stop fussing." She laughed. It wasn't until she heard her son hit the ground that she realised what was happening. "Shit!"

Blaine had already started seizing before she had the chance to get a pillow under his head. She would have treated it as normal until she saw that he was bleeding from the reopened wounds on his head. "911, what's your emergency?"  
"My son, he has epilepsy and he's just gotten out of hospital but his seizure has reopened some wounds and he's bleeding."  
"Ok ma'am, how old is your son?"  
"He's fourteen."  
"Ok, thank you, there's an ambulance on the way."

When Blaine came to, he was surprised to find himself back in hospital. "Mom? What happened?"  
"You had a seizure honey. It opened some of your wounds and we needed to stitch you back up."  
"How bad?"  
"Not too bad. If it wasn't for the bleeding we wouldn't have needed to come to the hospital."  
"That's good." He said, attempting to stifle a yawn.  
"Go back to sleep honey. We can go home when you wake up." Blaine's body was obedient and he soon drifted off.

* * *

**The third time**  
After the incident at the Sadie Hawkins dance, Blaine's parents had decided to transfer him to Dalton Academy. His mother was very reluctant, at first, to let him board at the school but, after a great deal of coercion and puppy dog eyes, Blaine had gotten his way.

Blaine had been at the school for two months, And it had been three times as long since he'd had a seizure. He'd joined an A Cappella show choir called the Warblers. That day he had his first ever solo and they were celebrating post-performance when Blaine felt a familiar sensation. He tried calling out to someone but his voice was lost amongst the other boys. He just managed to grab the back if Nick's blazer before blacking out

The warbler boys flocked around Blaine's unconscious figure. When the seizure started, Wes took control in an instant, "Thad, go get a teacher. Everyone else back away and make sure he doesn't hit anything, it could to a lot of damage." The boys all knew Wes had first aid training and didn't question his directions and watched, feeling helpless towards their friend.

By the time Thad got back with the teacher, Blaine had started coming to. "Blaine? Are you ok?" Wes asked.  
"How long?"  
"Sorry?"  
"How long did it last for?"  
"About three minutes."  
"M'k. No hospital. Just sleep." And like that, he was asleep.

"Warblers," the teacher explained "Blaine has epilepsy. When he has a seizure, it makes him incredibly tired but he usually doesn't need to go to the hospital. Would some of you be able to help be get him to his dorm?"  
Wes and David volunteered and the carried the small boy to his dorm where he slept off his exhaustion for several more hours.

* * *

**The fourth time.**

_Baby girl, where you at?_  
_Got no strings, got men attached_  
_Can't stop that feelin' for long, no_  
_Mmmm_  
_You makin' dogs wanna beg_  
_Breaking them off your fancy legs_  
_But they make you feel right at home_

_See all these illusions just makin' me down_  
_And I want it bad_  
_Because you walk pretty_  
_'Coz you talk pretty_  
_'Coz you make me sick _  
_And I'm not leavin' _  
_'Till you're leavin'_

_And I swear there's something when she's pumpin'_  
_Asking for a raise_  
_Well does she want me to carry her home now?_  
_Does she want me to buy her things?_  
_On my house, on my job_  
_On my loot, my shoes, my shirt,_  
_My crew, my mind, my father's last name?_

_When I get you alone_  
_When I get you you'll know baby _  
_When I get you alone_  
_When I get you alone_

_See all these illusions just takin' too long_  
_And I want you so bad_  
_Because you walk pretty_  
_'Coz you talk steady_  
_'Coz you make me sick _  
_And I'm not leavin'_  
_'Till you're leavin'_

_And I swear there's something when she's pumpin'_  
_Up on me_  
_Well does she want me to make it known?_  
_Does she want me to make it now?_  
_On my house, on my job_  
_On my voice, my crew, my shirt,_  
_My shoes, my loot, my father's last name?_

_When I get you alone _  
_When I get you you'll know baby_  
_When I get you alone_  
_When I get you alone_

After being rejected by Jeremiah, Blaine sat with Kurt, feeling dejected. "Come on Blaine, we'll go to the Lima Bean. My shout."

After an awkward conversation in which Kurt revealed his feelings for Blaine and the latter realised just how clueless he was, they sat down with their coffees and reverted to their regular conversation about Broadway, music and the latest issue of Vogue. "I'm just saying, Patti LuPone is a Broadway god! The woman is flawless." Blaine chuckled at this, he loved how passionate Kurt was about these things.

Soon, a painfully familiar feeling washed over him. "Kurt,"  
"Yeah? It's a seizure isn't it?" Kurt knew about Blaine's epilepsy but had never witnessed a seizure for himself (the last time Blaine had had one was before Kurt transferred). Blaine managed to nod his head before blacking out.

Kurt instantly sprung into action. He dragged his friend into an open space, away from the tables and used his blazer as a pillow. He managed to achieve all of this before Blaine started seizing. The other patrons to the coffee shop, quite naturally, flocked around the boy but Kurt told them to stay away. "If he hits you it could really hurt the both of you. And would you really like to find all these people around you after you've had a seizure? He has epilepsy, get over it! Now go back to your coffee."

When Blaine woke up, he saw Kurt sitting next to him, smiling. "4 minutes, 38 seconds."  
"I- what?" He was already out of it from the seizure but this really confused him.  
"Your seizure. It lasted for 4 minutes and 38 seconds, approximately." Blaine was amazed  
"How?"  
"My cousin has epilepsy, I know how to handle it. Now do you think you can stay awake for the walk back to the car or do I need someone to help me carry you?"  
"Walk." Kurt supported Blaine's weight and the pair trudged back to Kurt's Navigator.

* * *

**The fifth time**  
Cooper was visiting Blaine at McKinley but had been shanghaied into taking the New Directions through an acting master class. At the time, they were acting from some sides from NCIS. Blaine had just said a line and Cooper chastised him for not using his acting tips. "Coop, you're my brother! Why can't you just support me?"

Cooper hadn't been expecting this at all. He'd had his issues with Blaine in the past but he never thought their relationship was this toxic. Cooper was about to respond when he saw Blaine's face go blank, an expression he knew all too well. Blaine's eyes rolled back as he lost consciousness. Cooper managed to catch him before he hit the ground. He called for someone to throw him a pillow and for them to back away.

Kurt stood beside Cooper as the both of them waited for Blaine's seizure to pass. Thankfully it only lasted around two minutes. Once it was over, Kurt sat beside Blaine, waiting for him to wake up, but Cooper was hesitant. The rest of the New Directions were concerned for Blaine, having never witnessed his epilepsy before.

When Blaine woke up, he was disoriented as usual. Kurt sat by him, stroking his hair and telling him the information he needed for peace of mind. "Mr Schue, is it ok if I take him home? He's usually pretty drowsy after a seizure."  
"Yeah of course, we'll be fine. Cooper did you want to go with them?"  
"No." A quiet voice responded, but it wasn't Cooper. It was Blaine.  
"B, come on, I'll take you home."  
"No, Coop." His voice was stronger than before.  
"Squirt, just let me-"  
"I said no! Just leave me alone Cooper. I have Kurt, I don't need you. I don't want you." These words stung Cooper. It continued to hurt as Kurt led his brother out of the school. It wasn't until a few days later, when Cooper realised that Blaine was hurting even worse, and amends were made, that the hurt began to ease.

* * *

**The one time that was different**  
"Ok guys, lets run through it one more time then you can go home." Mr Schue's voice rang out through the auditorium. They were rehearsing 'Beauty School Dropout' for their production of Grease. Mr Schue could see that Blaine was really suffering in his break up with Kurt, he was just going through the motions, but to watch the boy perform, you could never tell.

**Your story's sad to tell,**  
**A teenage ne'er do well,**  
**Most mixed up non-delinquent on the block!**  
**Your future's so unclear now,**  
**What's left of your career now?**  
**Can't even get a trade in on your smile!**

**Angels: (La lalala lalala lalala...)**

**Beauty school dropout,**  
**No graduation day for you.**  
**Beauty school dropout,**  
**Missed your midterms and flunked shampoo!**  
**Well at least you could have taken time,**  
**to wash and clean your clothes up,**  
**After spending all that dough to have **  
**the doctor fix your nose up!**

**Baby get moving (Baby get movin),**  
**Why keep your feeble hopes alive?**  
**What are you proving (What are you provin)?**  
**You've got the dream but not the drive.**

**If you go for your diploma, **  
**you could join a steno pool.**  
**Turn in your teasin comb and go back to high school!**

**Beauty school dropout (Beauty school dropout),**  
**Hanging around the corner store.**  
**Beauty school dropout (Beauty school dropout),**  
**It's about time you knew the score.**

**Well they couldn't teach you anything,**  
**You think you're such a looker,**  
**But no customer would go to you unless she was a hooker!**

**Baby don't sweat it (Don't sweat it),**  
**You're not cut out to hold a job.**  
**Better forget it (Forget it),**  
**Who wants their hair done by a slob?**

**Now your bangs are curled, your lashes whirled,**  
**but still the world is cruel.**  
**Wipe off that angel face and go back to high school!**

**Baby don't blow it,**  
**Don't put my good advice to shame.**  
**Baby you know it,**  
**Even Dear Abby'd say the same!**

**Now I've called the shot, **  
**get off the block, **  
**I really gotta fly!**  
**Gotta be going to that, malt shop, in the sky!**

**Beauty school dropout (Beauty school dropout)**  
**Go back to high school**  
**Beauty school dropout (Beauty school dropout)**  
**Go back to high school**  
**Beauty school dropout (Beauty school dropout)**  
**Go back to high school**

"Excellent work guys! Ok, you can go, I'll see you Monday after school for more rehearsals." The girls quickly dispersed but Blaine lingered behind.  
"Mr Schue? Would it be ok if I stayed and rehearsed a bit more, I don't really feel like going home?"  
"Sure, I've got some work to do so I'll be in my office, just let me know when you're done and I'll lock up." Blaine gave him a weak smile in thanks and Will walked out of the room.

Blaine rehearsed the song several times, he decided to do it twice more before giving up. He couldn't help but think of Kurt all the time. Without Kurt, he felt as though his whole world was in slow motion. He went to the top of the staircase and began again. And then he blacked out. He didn't even notice the one warning sign.

He was lying unconscious across the stairs when he started seizing. Except he was too close to the edge and the jerky movements his body was making resulted in him falling from the top of the 4m staircase with a sickening crunch. He was still seizing when he hit the ground, but his arm and one of his legs were sticking out in awkward positions which made them look as though they were probably broken. He also had a large cut on the back of his head which was bleeding profusely. By the time he stopped, several minutes later, he was lying in an expanding pool of his own blood.

Will Schuester wrote a C+ on the last of his Spanish tests and he looked up at the clock 5:07pm. Had been two hours since he'd left Blaine in the auditorium but he hadn't seen the boy leave. He thought he'd better check on him. He walked into the auditorium but couldn't see Blaine there. Maybe he left he thought, but then he saw Blaine's messenger bag on the front of the stage. He went to pick it up and that's when he saw him. "Blaine!"

He ran up to his unconscious figure and immediately felt for a pulse. He sighed with relief as he felt it throbbing against his fingers. It was very weak but definitely there. He pulled off his shirt and used it to apply pressure to where he thought the bleeding was coming from. With his free hand, he called 911.

"911, what's your emergency?"  
"Please, I need an ambulance to William McKinley High School. I have a student here who's injured himself, he's bleeding a lot but he's unconscious and I think he broke some bones."  
"Ok sir, an ambulance is on the way. Are you the student's teacher?"  
"Yeah, my name's Will Schuester, his name is Blaine Anderson, he's 18 and he's epileptic. I think he might've had a seizure, I don't know, I just found him like this."  
"Ok sir, the ambulance is on the way."

The ambulance got there shortly after the phone call and they soon found Will and Blaine in the auditorium. By the time they got there, Blaine had stopped breathing and they had to resuscitate him before taking him away in the ambulance.

Blaine was rushed into emergency surgery to fix the damage from his fall. He died twice more on the table but was successfully brought back. He was moved into the ICU and only his family were permitted to visit. Once he was deemed well enough, he was moved into the regular ward. He had still not regained consciousness since the incident due to swelling in his brain but doctors were confident that he would make a full recovery.

Upon hearing about the incident, Kurt made the trip to Lima, there was no way he could not be there for Blaine at a time like this and Isabelle was completely understanding. He stayed at the hospital for all of the visiting hours, sitting vigil by Blaine's bedside and holding his uninjured hand.

One day, Kurt decided that he had completely forgiven ablative for everything, he couldn't forgive himself for not being there for Blaine on both counts. He lay on Blaine's bed, snuggled up to him, and fell asleep.

Blaine could feel something, or rather someone, lying against him. Hs head was killing him and he could feel something around his left arm and leg, both of which were also in pain. He opened his eyes slowly but shut them again instantly. The white light of the room he was in was blinding. He opened them again, this time blinking to allow his eyes to adjust to the light. He was in a hospital room. He should have deducted as much. He felt the person next to him fidget and snuggle deeper into his neck.

It was Kurt. Blaine couldn't believe it. Kurt soon awoke, sensing the movement next to him. Blaine was awake. Kurt was overjoyed and promptly kissed Blaine on the lips. "Kurt? What are you doing?"  
"You don't think I was going to stay in New York while you were here, almost dying did you?" Kurt said it with such ease. "Blaine Anderson, don't you ever do that to me again!" Kurt had a lightness to his voice. He kissed Blaine again, this time with more passion and Blaine responded accordingly. He was so happen. It was all going to be alright.

* * *

**A/N reviews are lovely.**

**songs used- When I get you alone- Robin Thicke**

**Beauty School Dropout- Grease**

**please follow me on twitter retta_potterfan or use #darrendownunder**


End file.
